Counterstrike
by The Lunar Sunrise
Summary: Germany has been putting up with Prussia's sadistic tendencies for many months, and now he thinks that Prussia deserves a dose of his own medicine.


Seeing the glow of the moonlight filter down to the bed in which my brother lay made a rush of freezing ecstasy travel through my veins. I could just picture the sadistic smirk that played my lips. My older brother will have to repay me for his actions that occurred a few nights before...

I can still feel the sting of the red rings that traced the width of my wrists. Prussia, my older brother, never had respect for the man whom he took advantage of the night before. Me. For months now I have allowed him the satisfaction of being the taker, and now he has to learn what it's like to be the taken.

Tying his hands together was simple, the cocky bastard slept so hard that even if I hung him upside down he wouldn't notice.

His hands, now linked together by handcuffs, were not enough to satisfy me. Luckily I was prepared for this. Out I took a think length of leather, much like a belt, however this had a metal ring in the middle of the cord. I attached the leather around my brother's neck and connected one of the small chain links of the handcuffs to the metal loop on the collar. Now Prussia's hands could move nowhere. He is completely mine. But patience is definitely the key in a situation like this.

I then lightly tapped Prussia's shoulder, "bruder, wake up."

"Hnnngh... W-what the hell?" his eyes opened and then widened as he figured out his situation, "did you do this to me?!"

"Oh? Why would I do that?" I purred back, swinging the keys of the facets in between my fingers.

He laughed in amused irritation, "Little bruder, when I get out of this I'm gonna-"

"Who said that I was ever going to let you loose? I said, grabbing hold of his chin, forcing him to look up at me in the eye, "And is that any way to talk to the man that put you in this situation?"

My brother managed to struggle my hand away from his face and sit up rather awkwardly due to his restraints, "So, what are you going to do to me now?"

"Get my revenge," I sneered.

"Oooh... Sounds menacing," he dismissed my threat halfheartedly, "Like you would ever do that. The joke is amusing, now get me out of this."

He stretched out his hands, along with his face of course, and waved them in my face. However, I made no move to unlock the facets. I instead threw the keys to the other side of the room, my brother gaping in its direction.

"What the hell, bruder?!" he shrieked, lunging for me.

I pushed him back down on the bed with one arm, and for the first time I can imagine, my brothers' eyes widened in fear and confusion, both emotions that conflicted with his pride.

He laughed once again, this time with a hint of nervousness, "C-come on little bruder... You do not actually think-"

What is there to think, saukrel?" I sneered in German. "There is simply what I shall make you 'do'. Who said that thinking was ever involved?"

I saw a bead of sweat trickle down my brothers' face that held an expression as hard as stone. I leaned down, snatching the chain that linked the cuffs together, along with his neck. I paused for a moment, just a short one to gaze into my brothers' usually crimson eyes, but at the moment they had paled to the same color as would an old, red, satin bed sheet. It held history of many battles, victories, and was beaming with pride- however, for the moment none of that mattered. All of these ideals were about to be meaningless for the night. I could tell by his eyes that not only had the color faded, but his pride was dissolving as well. That was exactly what I wanted.

Waiting no longer, I shoved my tongue in his mouth. I had grown so accustomed to his taste that this feeling was not foreign in the slightest. Then by force of habit I suppose, my brothers' tongue fought for dominance, to which I bit hard on. He yelped in surprise and swiftly drew back. He covered his mouth with his hand and spat; I noticed scarlet specks of blood spray onto the floor.

"Mein Gott! What is wrong with you?!" he managed to say, even though his tongue was probably throbbing like mad.

I struck my brother hard on the face, but before he could fall back from the force, I grabbed his hand.

"Did I say that you had any right for the thought to even cross your mind that you were in charge?" I whispered.

He was speechless and I could feel him shaking in my grasp. I found it amusing and ironic that this made him uneasy after he had done similar, if not worse, punishments to me when I tried to fight for dominance. I did however now understand why Prussia always demanded being on top; the rush of adrenaline from having your partner at your command was invigorating. This power... The sensation is wonderful.

I smirked and started to caress his upper body, "I apologize for that... Perhaps I can make it better for you."

I switched my motives from cruel to gentle, and I pushed Prussia down on the bed once again, his head lying comfortably on the pillow. His hands were still cuffed to his collar, so to put them in the most comfortable position possible, he set his hands near his neck in the center of his collarbone.

My hands fondled his clothed chest, using two digits to circle each of his nipples. This caused a soft whimper to escape his lips, and his hands to clench into fists.

"Good bruder," I rewarded him with gentle praise.

He made no other noise and refused to look me in the eye as I lowered my head to his left nipple. I bit down lightly, and then licked the pain away.

"Aaah... Ludwig... Hurry up already!" my brother demanded softly through rasped breath.

As if he had turned off a switch, I raised my head and removed all contact to his body.

"Nein! What are you doing? Don't stop!" he demanded.

"You keep forgetting that I'm in charge, and that is starting to become a problem." I replied monotonously.

"Well fine! I don't need you fucking me anyways!"

"You're lying."

"How the hell would you know that?!"

"Because of this," I answered simply, reaching down to his pants.

I rubbed the growing bulge with my hand, and this caused his hips to buck. He blushed and made a soft groan.

"I know just how much you hate cliffhangers... Perhaps I should just stop right now. That would be the greatest torture for you."

To strengthen my threat, I let go of my hand and looked down at my older brother. It was so unlike him to look so helpless, and I could hardly control myself from touching him again.

"Bruder... Please... Don't stop..." He groaned, shifting uncomfortably.

"First, you have to apologize," I covered his mouth with two of my fingers before he could interrupt, "And if you do, I'll fuck you. It will most certainly be painful, but I'll make sure that you come. Got it?"

I removed my fingers allowing him to speak.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled.

"Sorry for what?"

Everything!" my brother was quickly losing patience, and the glare that I was receiving strengthened my assumption.

"That's not quite good enough, bruder," I whispered in his ear, now kissing his neck.

He cocked his head to one side giving me more room. I slid the collar a bit higher, revealing more of the flesh. I licked the slightly red ring that etched the previous location of the leather wrung. My brother finally started to catch on.

"I-I'm sorry for all of the times I've hurt you like this... And for the many times that I slept with you for my own... Selfish reasons."

I looked up into his eyes and smirked, "that's a more accurate apology... However, like I said, that doesn't get you out of this predicament.

Prussia looked back into my eyes, which at the moment held no expression. I seemed as though he came to the conclusion that there was no way out of this and that he would have to accept whatever happens. I could still feel the desperate heat radiating off of his body.

"Now, isn't that sweet? You've gotten more hard," I fondled him again, pressing my hand against the ever-growing bulge.

My brother tensed and closed his eyes. My strokes became more rhythmic, and now I could tell that his body was on fire. I delayed his release; I instead sat up on my knees, slipping down my boxers.

I presented my slightly already hard member, "suck."

Prussia's eyes begged me to discontinue this torture; he however obeyed without protest and took my cock in his hands. He skillfully sucked the tip and then ran his hands up and down the shaft. He had mastered this skill, however this time he was being demanded to do this.

A shiver flowed up my spine and my eyes closed in pleasure. This experience was almost enough to tempt me into lying down on the bed and be the taken, but I remained in my dominant position. After a short period of time he took all of my member in his mouth and started to thrust his head back and forth. In seconds I came in his mouth, letting out a low moan.

He swallowed, licking around his lips, and then glanced up at me for approval. I nodded slightly and bent down to kiss him, our tongues dancing together. I broke the kiss and grabbed Prussia's shoulders, making him flip onto his hands and knees in front of me. He let out no protest, though his body was shaking. He was of course unaccustomed to this feeling of being dominated. He was going to have to get used to it, because I held no patience at the moment. Though he had just satisfied me, I still needed to educate him to the pain I used to receive from him.

"Spread your legs," he did so, and I stretched my hand in between them to stroke the underside of him member.

He let out a light whimper and clenched his fists, slightly bucking his hips to the rhythm.

"Nein," I commanded, slapping his ass hard with the palm of my hand.

Prussia gave a slight screech of surprise; his head collapsed into the pillow in both frustration and defeat. I took this as a chance to beat him further. I smacked the seat of his pants repeatedly, and each time he bucked his hips. After a good half dozen hits, I slipped down his pants completely and continued with this abuse.

I stopped after he was completely red, and then I informed him, "I do everything to you. You do nothing for your own pleasure. You should feel honored that I treat you so well for such a punishment."

Looking down and seeing my older brother completely vulnerable, his face buried in the pillow, his hips displayed openly, I could no longer resist. I propped myself behind him and without warning entered quickly and completely.

He arched his back and screamed, tensing his whole body, not knowing that the friction caused greater pain. Tears started to stream down his face from simply the intrusion, and I once again smirked.

"Oh no," I tainted him sarcastically, "Is the oh so strong Prussia showing weakness?"

"N-nein!" He protested, "I have n-no weakness!"

I see..." I mockingly agreed, thrusting my hips once, proving him wrong as he let out another howl.

I occasionally imagined dominating Prussia, however in these circumstances, doing such a thing is a lot better than using your imagination. This was amazing... And so wonderful. And though he denies it, I could tell by the hardening boner he had that he was enjoying this as well. I never knew that he found pleasure from pain, but then again, that didn't surprise me.

"...And I'm sure that this has nothing at all to do with you obviously liking this?" I inquired, grasping his member in my hand.

It grew harder still, and Prussia was biting his lip with his eyes tightly shut. I started to run my hand up and down the shaft, and as I did so, I continued to thrust myself in and out of him. With each thrust his body was getting more accustomed to my intruding mass, and soon his body relaxed, letting the pleasure take over.

He wrapped his legs behind him, around mine, and turning his body slightly sideways, gazing up at me, he smirked.

I looked back down at him, a blush lightly paining the canvas of my cheeks, "what?"

He chuckled, "you're blushing, bruder dear. Now who's revealing weakness?"

I clenched his member in my fist and he grit his teeth, throwing his head back and I replied, "It's best not to anger your master, ja?"

"J-Ja..." Prussia huskily moaned.

I turned him over so that we were both facing each other, and this time I was the one with the smile, "Good boy..."

I thrust into him once again, and he tightened and moaned. I grinned, knowing that I had found that bunch of muscles. I continued, skillfully hitting it, then I bent down and invaded his mouth once again.

I realized that I was close to my climax, and I started to once again run my hand up and down his shaft, and the combination of these pleasures caused my brother to moan the loudest he had all night.

"Bruder... I-I'm... Aahhh~!" Prussia came only a second before I thrust myself once again inside of him, coming as well.

"L-Ludwig..."

I panted a few times and then took myself out of him. I collapsed next to him, and he leaned against my chest, chuckling slightly.

"What are you laughing about?" I grumbled, only half awake and swiftly dozing off.

"Oh nothing bruder dear. Just get some rest."

I did exactly that.

. . .

Sunlight filtered in through the window and I groaned, turning my head to the side. It felt a bit odd to move though. I tried to shield my eyes with my hand, but my hand wouldn't budge. And why were my hands feeling like they were attached to my neck? This meant-

Fuck.

Seriously, fuck.

"Good morning, little bruder," I heard my brother purr from somewhere above me.

I tilted my head up to the best of my ability and was greeted with Prussia looking down at me, sitting on his knees at about my hips, twirling a ring of keys in between his fingers.

"Prussia... You didn't learn anything from last night, did you?"

He sarcastically thought for a moment, then looked back up at me with a shit-eating grin, "Nope!"

"How the hell did you get out of- get out of this?!" I hissed, trying to release myself from the handcuffs and collar.

"That's for me to know and for you to never ever figure out," my older brother winked and stuck his tongue out at me.

"You ignorant little shi- st-stop! I'm supposed to be doing this now! N-nngghhh... More, more, bruder~!"


End file.
